


Cinderella

by AnimeShipper12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Kid Fic, M/M, cinderella by steven curtis chapman, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeShipper12/pseuds/AnimeShipper12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story based off of one of my favorite songs. Really sorry if it sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Samwich look at her!” Sam smiled down at the little pink bundle in his husbands’ arms and could feel his smile grow. Sam took a deep breath and looked over at the girl in the hospital bed watching them happily.

“Meg… are you sure?” Sam hated having to ask the question but he wasn’t going to take his friends child unless she was absolutely sure. He still remembers the night he was woken up to a pounding on the door. Gabriel had gotten up to answer it and was surprised when he ended up on his ass with a lap full of a crying brunette. Sam had heard the commotion and went to make a pot of coffee when he saw what was going on.

That was the night his friend and coworker looked up at him with watery eyes and pleaded with him to take her baby. He remembers it clearly, and if he were to ask Gabriel, he’s sure Gabriel would remember it also.

 

“Sam... please… I don’t want to give it up to the system… but I can’t handle a child!” Meg was bawling into his husbands’ shoulder and clinging tight. Gabriel did his best to soothe her as he slowly stood them both up.

“Meg, deep breath love, what happened?” Sam watched as his husband led her to the kitchen island and sat her down on one of the stools. He sat down and pulled his stool closer and held the hand that Gabriel wasn’t massaging lightly.

“He broke up with me…I don’t know what to do Gabriel… Balthazar was amazing, he was kind and caring and everything I ever wanted in a boyfriend. We had sex without protection one time Gabriel! One fucking time and I ended up pregnant…” Gabriel bit his lip and looked up at his husband as he continued to lightly massage her hand. He looked over at the coffee pot that beeped to signal its finish. Sam stood up and poured a cup for all three of them, making sure to add extra sugar and creamer to his husbands before sitting back down.

Meg wrapped both of her hands around the mug to warm up her hands. They both watched as she sniffled and stared down into the black liquid. Sam reached over and rubbed small circles across her back.

“I made an appointment when I ended up missing my period twice in a row… I thought he’d be happy… It was our two-year anniversary tonight… and that asshole dumped me… I told him I was pregnant and he dumped me, said ‘I love you darling, but I’m not father material and I’m actually surprised we lasted this long. I think it’s time we go our separate ways’”. Gabriel grimaced slightly and pulled her into a hug as soon as she started crying again.

“Forget him Meg, we’re here, we’ll help. We can figure this out together.” Meg pulled away from Gabriel and shook her head as she wiped her eyes and slowly met Sam’s soft gaze.

“You said you two wanted to adopt a child… You told me at work that you and Gabriel went to an adoption agency…”

Sam nodded slowly and bit his lip, “Yeah… we did”

Gabriel’s brow furrowed in confusion when he saw Meg’s entire face light up in joy and hope.

“Adopt my baby!” Sam froze from lifting his mug to his lips and glanced at Gabriel before setting it down and looking back at Meg.

“I’m sorry?”

“Sam please! I don’t want to be a single mother… I’ve seen people struggle with things like that, my mom did and I don’t want my baby to have to grow up in an environment where she might end up struggling just as much as me!” Meg grasped pleadingly at Sam’s now empty hands and begged. Sam looked at his husband and bit his lip. Meg looked over at Gabriel and silently pleaded with him as well.

“Sam… I see where she’s coming from… but I’m not so sure…” Gabriel hesitantly looked at his husband and then back at Meg.

“Gabriel, there is no one I know… besides Cas and Dean and you guys, that will give my baby the life she deserves… Please Gabe… I’m begging you…” Gabriel tore his eyes away from Meg’s watery ones and looked down at his hands.

“Yes…” Gabriel and Meg quickly looked up at where Sam was beaming proudly.

“Yes?” Meg and Gabriel asked in surprised unison.

“Yes. We will help you through this pregnancy Meg, and…”

“…and we will gladly take care of your baby.” Gabriel finished softly as he reached for Sam’s hand.

Meg shook her head and slumped in her seat relieved. “No, you’ll take care of YOUR baby”

She looked up and smiled widely and pulled both men into a huge hug. Sam smiled and reached over and wiped his husbands’ tears before wiping his friends.

It was a whirlwind of activity and emotions after that. Sam got in touch with his family and told them the news. Gabriel called the adoption agency and got ahold of Dorothy, their worker. News spread quickly and Meg couldn’t help but continue to thank them until they got tired of hearing it and threatened to shave her bald if she didn’t stop thanking them.

No one was happier than the three friend than when a few months later a crying screaming bundle came into the world.

“Meg, please I need to know. Are you sure this is what you want?” Meg laughed tiredly and reached up a small hand and lightly slapped Sam’s cheek.

“I’m positive, Handsome.” Sam nodded smiling brightly as he slowly went to wrap his arms around his crying husband who was smiling and bouncing the baby lightly to keep her from being fussy.

“Hey gorgeous…can I see what my body decided to make?” Gabriel chuckled softly before walking towards Meg’s bedside and handing over his daughter.

“Wow… she’s beautiful… hey there little girl, I want you to be a good girl for your daddies you hear me? They’ll take good care of you, and give you all the love in the world. Heck your uncle Dean will even spoil you rotten with pie and toys.” Sam chuckled softly as he held his husband tightly and let happy tears trail from his eyes as he watched Meg and his daughter. Gabriel squeezed his husbands’ hands tightly and rested against him.

Meg looked up at the two and smiled widely before feeling her eyes droop low and looked quickly back down to the child in her hands.

“You’re going to grow up to be such a beautiful lady. I’ll always be there watching over you. I’ll always be there with you. Be nice and grow up strong and kind. Help others, be prepared for anything and never let anyone tell you, you can’t do something.” Gabriel looked up at his husband worriedly and felt his tears turn into ones of sadness as soon as he saw his husband’s expression and looked back over at their friend.

“Momma will always love you baby girl…” Meg whispered softly before placing a small kiss and drifting off into the darkness awaiting her.

Magenta Megan Novak-Winchester was born on July 19 at 4:15 a.m.

Sam and Gabriel became the fathers of Magenta Megan Novak-Winchester on July 19 at 4:45 a.m.

Megan died on July 19 at 4:45 a.m.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel was sitting at the table looking over his busy schedule for the following week and wondering if he’d have the time to get all the orders finished on time. He was glad for the increase in orders but that also meant it was an increase in the amount of fabric he needed to buy.

He looked up at the clock and sighed it was almost time to go pick up his daughter from school. He hummed softly to the song playing in the background on the television. He was watching Annie when he heard his overgrown husband sing softly behind him.

_“But I’ve got today, I gotta make the best I can of it._

_Cause yesterday is dead and gone, and me along with it._

_I want to start again, So I look within_

_Remember what I wanted, cause I don’t know_

_Who I’ve become but I will trust in it.”_

Gabriel smiled when he felt Sam wrap him up in his strong arms and kiss the top of his head.

“Welcome home Samshine.” Gabriel tilted his head back to capture his husbands’ lips softly.

“I’m glad I am back home.” Sam smiled softly but couldn’t erase the things he’d seen that day.

“Tough day?”

“Yeah… got an anonymous tip about some suspicious activity happening in the cabin that’s right there between the lake and edge of the woods.” Gabriel stood up and gently pushed his husband down onto his seat and placed a kiss on his forehead before walking to the coffee maker.

“Wanna talk about it?” Sam shrugged off his jacket and sighed before rubbing his face tiredly.

“There were kids being held in the basement of the cabin… the majority of the kids we found were the ones that turned up missing almost 4 months ago… They were so sick Gabe… they were malnourished and bruised and covered in their own feces… the bastards who kidnapped them were caught and sentenced to life. They raped the kids Gabe!” Gabriel sighed and put the cup of coffee in front of his husband and wiped away the few angry tears that started falling from Sam’s eyes before moving behind him to gently massage his shoulders.

“I’m sorry they had to go through what they did sweetheart… but I’m not sorry that it was you who found them. Had it been anyone else I’m sure the kids would have been more frightened then feeling the warmth and comfort I’m sure you showed them.” Sam nodded slowly before relaxing in his seat and bit his lip.

“The majority of the kids are going home with their families but those who aren’t… well their being put in the system…” Gabriel nodded and waited for his husband to continue.

“I started thinking about Mage…” Gabriel gave a small smile and knelt in front of his husband and reached forward and brushed a stray chunk of hair behind Sam’s ear.

“What about Mage?”

“Well… what if something were to happen to her… what if someone ends up hurting her or something happens to us and she’s forced into foster care or something?”

“Sammich, nothing will ever happen to Mage and if something does hurt her then whoever dared to is going to have two very angry papa wolves and their pack to deal with. Heaven or hell will not be able to save them from what we’ll do to them if she’s ever hurt. As for something happening to us… I can’t promise we’ll always be here because accidents happen, but I know if we aren’t we have a family that will gladly take Mage in. Or raise hell if anyone tries to take her away.” Gabriel watched as Sam chuckled softly and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes before nodding.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t bring work home… It was just bugging me.” Gabe shrugged and softly kissed his husband before squeezing his hand.

“I will always be here for you to talk to Samaroon, just because you’re a police officer doesn’t mean you gotta be tough and hold everything in to yourself.” Sam smiles softly and nods.

“Hey, what time are you supposed to pick up Mage?”

“Actually I should be leaving now to get there in time, wanna come?” Sam shakes his head and yawns.

“Nah, if it’s alright with you I wanna finish my coffee and shower before she gets home.” Gabe nods and stands up before shrugging on his coat.

“Alright, I’ll be back soon.”

“Still don’t understand why you don’t drive the car instead of walking!” Sam managed to yell before Gabe closed the door.

“It’s the only form of exercise I get! And I get to spend more time with Mage.” Sam chuckles softly and watches as the door closes before getting up.

Gabriel walked the 15 minutes to his daughter’s school and smiled when he saw her running down the street to him. He laughed loudly as she threw herself into his awaiting arms and almost fell backwards. His daughter was growing so fast, it felt like just yesterday he was bringing her home and now here she is 15 years old and squealing about a boy.

Gabriel blinked and froze. “Wait, hold on! Mage! Calm down, now start from the beginning.”

Magenta smiled and took a big deep breath before biting her lip and looking down at her feet which were currently rubbing a whole in the dirt.

“So um… I got asked to the homecoming dance today by uh… by Jake…” Gabriel watched as his daughter’s face went up in flames. Jake was a good kid; he was Mage’s best friend. They grew up together and he had noticed the huge crush his daughter started forming for her best friend since they were 6. He smiled and shook his head. Sam was gonna have a field day with this.

“Well, it’s about damn time now isn’t it?” Mage looked up at her dad in surprise before throwing her arms around him again.

“So can I go Daddy please!!!” Gabriel chuckled and squeezed his daughter before releasing her so they could start walking home.

“I don’t see why not, as long as he keeps his hands away from any parts he shouldn’t be touching”

“DAAAAAD!” Mage groaned in embarrassment while Gabriel chuckled and pinched her side and started running away with his daughter chasing him.

It took some begging and convincing on both their parts before Sam reluctantly agreed and caught his squealing daughter as she lunged at him.

“THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU DADDY!” Sam chuckled and hugged her tightly before slowly letting her go.

“You’re welcome baby, but I have a few rules. You’ll be home as soon as the dance is over, no inappropriate wandering hands, no skimpy dresses, no drinking, no smoking, you call us the second you feel like coming home.” Sam watched as his daughter nodded exaggeratedly and worried her head might just fly off. From the look Gabriel gave the two of them from his place at the table behind his work, he thought the same.

“Most of all, this is the most important rule, I need you to pay close attention okay sweetheart?” Magenta nodded quickly and Gabriel chuckled softly at the attentiveness his husband was getting from his daughter.

“Yeah Dad, what is it?”

“The most important rule… is make sure you have fun.” Sam smiled and kissed her forehead before his daughter could break his eardrums with another squeal.

“Thank you!! I’m gonna go call Jake and tell him the news… then I’m gonna go tell mom” Gabriel watched as his husband smiled softly and nodded. Magenta kissed both of their cheeks before bounding upstairs to call her date. Sam still had trouble every now and then when Meg was brought up, she was his closest friend at work and his partner. Magenta knew everything about her mother, and Gabriel would sometimes find her in front of her mom’s picture by the fireplace talking as if Meg was really there.

“You okay?” Sam smiled at his husband and nodded.

“Yeah as long as he doesn’t hurt my baby girl” Gabriel chuckled softly and nodded as he watched his husband stretch and head into the living room to watch t.v. Gabriel sighed and slowly went back to work rearranging his schedule and looking over what materials he needed to buy to create all the orders his clients wanted. Five minutes into his work felt like an eternity but he shrugged it off and continued.

It was close to 10:00PM when Gabriel heard soft footsteps coming downstairs again. He ignored it and figured his daughter needed something from the kitchen. He was so focused in sewing a shirt that he almost missed the soft whisper.

“Daddy…” Magenta stood next to her father in an oversized sweater and sweatpants, fidgeting with the sleeves of her sweater.

“Magenta? Baby what’s wrong?” Gabriel put down the shirt he was working on and scooted back in his chair to give his daughter his full attention.

“I don’t… I don’t know how to dance…” Gabriel frowned slightly confused.

“Okay… what can I do?” Magenta’s face lit up as she held her hands out to her dad and pulled him up from his seat once he grabbed on. Gabriel watched as his daughter led him into the living room and pushed the table aside to create more room. Sam had gone upstairs almost an hour ago to read before bed.

Gabriel smiled when he saw his daughter hook up her ipod to the aux cord connected to the stereo.

“Will you teach me?”  Gabriel chuckled softly and nodded before holding his hand out to his daughter and teaching her how to move to the slow song.

_“She spins and she sways to whatever song plays_  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited  
and I need to practice my dancin'  
Oh please, Daddy, please!"

__  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone”

Gabriel felt his eyes water slightly at how grown up his daughter had gotten and at how much the song seemed to tie up the days’ events. He continued to dance to a few more slow songs with his daughter until they saw a flash go off and froze. Gabriel and Magenta turned twin glares at Sam who had the goofiest gummiest grin on his face Gabriel had ever seen. It reminded him of the smile Sam gave him when they got married.

Magenta kissed Gabriel’s cheek and turned off her music before hugging Sam and heading to bed. Gabriel smiled and watched as Sam came over and blushed as his husband reached over and wiped away his tears.

“That was a beautiful picture I took, my two favorite people dancing to one of my favorite songs.” Gabriel chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around his husband.

“I won’t tell Dean how sappy you’ve gotten.” Sam kissed Gabriel’s forehead and slid their hands together and tugged him towards the stairs.

“Let’s go to bed.” Gabriel smiled and nodded.

Magenta spent her homecoming night in high spirits, Gabriel and Sam wrapped her in a tight hug when she came home. Gabe led her to the table and set down three glasses of hot chocolate as she explained how her night went, and how she just had her first kiss with her boyfriend.

Magenta’s smile and excitement was so clearly written on her face that both men didn’t have the heart to get angry or upset at how fast her daughter had grown up. When she finished explaining how much fun she had she stood up and hugged both of her dads tightly.

“I love you both, thanks for saying yes.” Gabe met Sam’s eyes over their daughter’s head and smiled brightly when he saw his husband’s eyes water at the sentiment.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam groaned and plopped himself down onto the chair Gabriel just barely managed to kick out for him. Gabe looked up over his reading glasses at his husband and quirked a questioning eyebrow.

“What’s wrong Samson?” He watched his husband a bit longer before readjusting his glasses and looking back down at the papers in front of him. Sam glanced over at his husband and watched as he made a few notes on the paper next to him.

“Today just sucked!” Sam groaned and let his head fall back so he was staring at the ceiling.

“Mhm,” Sam raised an eyebrow and spared his husband another glance and rolled his eyes.

“There was a second disturbance call at the apartments by the grocery store. I went to check it out and it was nothing more than a couple of teenagers arguing with each other over what to eat for dinner while their parents were working. Apparently they were yelling too loud that the neighbors got worried.”

“That’s nice.” Sam watched as his husband nodded once and made another note on the paper in front of him.

“And then I figured, hey my shift is over. Why don’t I go buy something to cook for tonight’s dinner? So I walked in and guess who I ran into? I’ll tell you who! Sabrina, Jakes mother. Boy that lady can talk a mile a minute. She gave me a headache, she kept going on about how wonderful it is that the kids have been best friends since they were younger and have been dating for the past 3 years. As if I didn’t already know!”

Gabriel didn’t even take his eyes off of the papers in front of him as he replied.

“How great sweetheart.” Sam pouted and crossed his arms as he sat up. He was starting to get annoyed that his husband wasn’t paying attention to him and he hadn’t even gotten to the worst part of his day.

“And then she started to strip in the middle of the store and got down on her hands and knees and begged me to fuck her.”

Sam watched as his husband nodded and wrote on the paper again.

“Good for you darling.” Sam huffed and stood up and slid the chair in place with more force than necessary that it slammed into the table. Gabriel jumped and blinked up just in time to see his husband roll his eyes and turn to storm off.

“Jeez Sammich what’s got your panties in a twist?” It came out snarkier than he expected it to and felt bad for his choice of words when he saw his husband freeze and tense.

“You Gabriel, you’re what’s got my ‘panties in a twist’” Sam snapped as he looked back at his husband.

Gabriel stared up at his husband and bit his lip, this was the first time in a while that Sam used his full name.

“Sam?”

“Jesus, you don’t even know why I’m mad do you?” Gabriel looked down ashamed, he knew he should’ve been paying attention but he was going through the bills and ended up ignoring his husband.

“Sam… I’m sorry… I should’ve listened…”

“Don’t even worry about it Gabriel. It’s fine, a pile of papers is more important than your husband anyways, it’s fine. I got the message loud and clear.” Sam sighed and felt tears well in his eyes as he recalled the days’ events before mumbling.

“I’m gonna go shower.”

Gabriel watched his husband’s tense shoulders as he walked away and looked down at the papers in front of him. He figured he should give Sam some space before going to go see what’s up. He finished adding up the amount in bills and the amount of money they had and smiled when after paying all the bills they’d still have a bit left over.

Gabriel heard the water turn on upstairs and decided to make dinner before his daughter got home from softball practice. After an hour and a half of cooking he was surprised to still hear the water running. He set everything in the oven to keep warm and decided to go check on Sam.

When he got upstairs to the bathroom the sight before him broke his heart. His husband was in the shower all right, but instead of standing and washing himself, he was hunched over in a corner by the floor bawling his eyes out and making himself look as small as he could.

“Sammy, Oh sweetheart…” Gabriel quickly grabbed a towel and hurried over to his trembling husband. He shut the water off and wrapped Sam up in the towel.

“Hey, look at me… what’s wrong love?” Sam sighed and wiped at his nose and eyes forcefully before pulling himself together.

“She was a little girl Gabe… I walked into a house this morning because the neighbors heard screaming. It was the first disturbance call of the day and… when we pulled up there was crying and screaming and so Benny broke the door down and…” Sam quickly shoved his husband out of the way as he lunged towards the toilet and lost his breakfast and lunch. He barely registered Gabe’s hand rubbing his back in slow soothing circles to comfort him.

“Shhh, it’s okay Sammy, let it all out. I’m here” Gabriel pulled his husband into his arms as soon as he was sure he was done throwing up. He rocked his husband slowly and waited for the rest of the story as Sam calmed down a bit.

“she looked no more than 10 Gabe… she was just a child… and she died at the hands of her father… how could someone do that to his kid?” Gabriel froze at his husbands’ words and felt the stab through his heart at how broken his husband sounded.

“I don’t know Sam… I wish I had the power to get revenge on everyone who does something bad…” Sam gave a small smile and hugged his husband tightly, for a short male Gabriel was strong. He managed to lift Sam up and carry him to their bed. Sam watched as he went around the room and gathered his pajamas. Sam let his husband dress him and pulled Gabriel down into his arms once he was done. Gabriel smiled and held Sam tightly to him as he ran his fingers through his giant’s hair and hummed softly. He wasn’t surprised when he heard soft snores a few minutes later.

After an hour had passed with Gabriel comfortably running fingers through Sam’s hair he cringed at the sound of loud footsteps coming towards the room. Before he knew it the door swung open and an excited Magenta flew through a second later. Before she could say anything Gabriel motioned for her to be quiet.

Magenta nodded and silently tiptoed over to her dads and looked down at her daddy’s sleeping face. He looked so exhausted, she shot her dad a questioning glance.

“Hey beautiful, how was school?” Gabriel whispered softly so that Sam wouldn’t stir.

“It was amazing… but that’s not important, what’s wrong with daddy?” Magenta whispered as equally soft. Gabriel gave her a smile to show his thankfulness and smiled wider at how adorable it was that his 18-year old daughter still called Sam, daddy. He figured it was an easier way to know who she was talking about.

“He had a really rough day baby girl.” Gabriel then proceeded to explain what happened as he continued to card his fingers through his husband’s hair. Magenta was in tears by the time he was done.

“Poor girl… poor daddy…” Gabriel was then surprised to see his daughter walk to the other side of the bed and pull back the blankets before snuggling up behind her Daddy. He smiled softly as he reached over and ruffled her hair slightly. Before he even knew what was going on he found himself yawning and shortly after falling asleep.

Sam woke up a bit later than he expected he would and tried to move. He yawned and snuggled tighter into the warmth surrounding him. He gently and slowly looked to his right and smiled at the look his husband was giving him.

“Were you watching me sleep this whole time?” Sam yawned once again and waited for Gabe to answer.

“Sure was Sameleon.” Sam smiled and opened his mouth to respond when he felt movement behind him. He turned in time to see his daughter sit up and rub one eye with a fist and yawn widely.

“He’s lyin’ daddy, he fell asleep. He barely woke up a few minutes ago.”

“Snitch” Gabriel and Sam both chuckled softly at their daughter’s pout. Sam turned and let himself fall backwards against his husband.

“How was school sweetheart?” Sam reached over and gently settled his daughter’s messy hair.

“It was awesome, I got a few A’s on my tests, scored 3 homeruns, and Jake asked me to prom!” Sam and Gabe’s smiles grew wider as she spoke.

“That’s wonderful baby girl! We’re both proud of you!” Gabriel leaned forward and pinched his daughters’ cheek lightly and watched her playfully slap his hand away.

Sam smiled and sat up only to be knocked back down by his 18-year old. He looked up at Gabriel who shrugged and stood up mumbling about going to check the food.

“I turned the oven off when I got here, it just needs to be heated up.” Magenta mumbled with her face buried in Sam’s chest.

“Thanks doll” Gabriel made his way downstairs to do exactly that.

Sam still confused, started running his fingers through his daughter’s hair and removing any tangles he came across. He stopped when he felt his daughter shake slightly.

“Hey, look at me little one…” Sam waited until he was able to meet his daughter dark brown watery eyes.

“What’s wrong Mage?”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that today” Sam’s heart broke into pieces as he watched his daughter sniffle and scrub at her eyes.

“oh honey… no sweetheart, shhh it’s okay. Stop crying baby girl, it’s fine. It’s something all police officers will experience at least once in their life, besides we caught the bad guy that counts right?” Magenta sniffled again before nodding slowly and throwing her arms around her father and let him rock her gently like he used to when she was five and still having nightmares.

“It still sucks…” Sam gave a small smile and nodded.

“Yeah baby, it does but you know what?”

“What daddy?”

“that little girl is up in heaven right now with her mom and your mom and I bet they’re all having a beautiful picnic together” Magenta smiled wider and let her dad wipe her eyes.

“You think so?” Sam nodded and kissed her forehead.

“Now I dunno about you but I am starving” Magenta giggled softly and sprung up out of the bed.

“Race you!” Sam gaped and chased after his daughter.

“You little cheater” Magenta giggled and stuck her tongue out at Sam before leaning down and kissing Gabe’s cheek.

As they sat down and ate, Gabriel told them all about how he got a phone call from a wedding dress store offering him a job. He of course accepted as long as it was part time. Sam and Mage congratulated him. They spent the rest of dinner talking about old stories and memories until everyone forgot about Sam’s bad day. After dinner was finished and the dishes were washed and dried by Sam and Gabe, Magenta nervously stood at the doorway to the kitchen.

“Mage what’s up?” Gabriel asked over his shoulder as he dried the last plate and handed it to Sam to put away.

“Um… well… willyoumakememypromdress” She mumbled softly and quickly.

Gabe leaned against the counter and shot his husband a confused look.

“What was that?”

He watched as she took a deep breath and met his eyes, “Will you make me my prom dress dad?”

Sam smiled widely as Gabriel nodded rapidly and lunged for his daughter.

“Abso-fuckin-lutely!”

“Gabriel!” Sam chastised to a sheepish husband and kissed his daughter forehead.

Magenta smiled widely and hugged her dad before looking up at her daddy.

“Will you dance with me?” Sam blushed and smiled widely before nodding.

“I’d be honored gorgeous.” Sam followed his giddy daughter into the living room where she had set everything up again. Gabriel smiled and sat on the couch and watched his husband and daughter with loving eyes. He quickly snapped a picture and sent it off to Dean, Cas, John, Mary, Bobby, and Charlie.

Sam smiled down widely at his daughter as she played his favorite song.

 _“She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_  
 _She wants to know if I approve of the dress_  
 _She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away_  
 _And I need to practice my dancin'_  
 _Oh please, Daddy, please!"_  
  
_So I will dance with Cinderella_  
 _While she is here in my arms_  
 _'Cause I know something the prince never knew_  
 _Oh I will dance with Cinderella_  
 _I don't want to miss even one song_  
 _'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_  
 _And she'll be gone_  
  
_She will be gone”_


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel was frustrated, he was sitting at the table with his family as they all discussed his newest order. A year ago Sam had gotten injured to the point where he frightened everyone he loved and even himself, once he healed he resigned from being a police officer and had recently found a job with Dean and Bobby on the weekends at their Uncle and Nephew’s auto shop. Monday through Wednesday he worked at his mother’s bakery with Charlie, Cas, and John. Thursday and Friday he spent the mornings with his daughter as a tutor at the library and his afternoons with Gabe making women’s clothes and dresses.

Today was Thursday and Gabriel was going nuts, so Sam called in the family and told them he’d need their help making clothes. Shockingly enough everyone agreed, and even Dean, Bobby, and John knew exactly what to do. When Sam and Gabriel mentioned this Bobby smirked and shrugged.

“Well ya don’t think yer daddy learned to sew from yer momma now didja?” Sam shrugged, he knew how impatient his mom was when it came to teaching things like sewing. She was extremely patient when she taught them English, math, science, and any other school subject but when it came to sewing the woman had no patience.

Charlie hummed and helped teach Castiel and before they knew it Gabriel and Sam had packed up over half of the shirts and dresses needing to be sent out on Monday. Mary stood up and declared it time for a break as she walked towards their kitchen and retrieved the pies she brought from the bakery. Sam smiled when he saw his brother kiss his husband, Castiel.

“They’re as disgustingly cute as us Sambino” Sam chuckled and hugged his husband just as the door slammed open and Magenta ran in with tears in her eyes. Dean noticed it at the exact moment everyone else did which was immediately. Sam and Gabriel looked at each other as their daughter launched herself into their arms and sobbed.

“Hey hey hey, buttercup what’s going on?! Are you hurt? Why are you crying? Was it Jake?!” Sam tensed as soon as Jake’s name left his husbands mouth.

“Magenta what did he do?!” Sam gently tilted his daughter’s head back to meet her eyes and stopped confused at the wide grin his daughter had. She turned and looked back towards the door where there stood Jake fidgeting.

“Uh… Hey Mr.Winchester… and Mr. Winchester… and uh Mr. Winchester and Mr. Singer…” Jake smiled nervously as he was surrounded by all the men in the house who were fuming. Sam and Gabe stood where they were holding their daughter as they watched Dean, Castiel, John, and Bobby stare the kid down.

“Oh leave him alone! Daddy tell them to back off!” Magenta pouted up at Sam who still looked confused before he sighed and nodded to Dean and the others who took a few steps back to the table. Gabriel watched as Jake let out a huge sigh of relief.  

“Damn it Mage! I told you not to do that, your family almost murdered me” Jake mumbled as he slowly made his way to Magenta.

“I wouldn’t have let them, don’t worry. Loosen up.” Mage smiled at him and Sam glared at the boy.

“Yeah easy for you to say your dad looks ready to pull out his shotgun.” Magenta looked back at her Dads and pouted.

“Daddy be nice! Knock it off” Sam sighed and looked down at Gabriel who looked reluctant but nodded.

“Fine, but why are you crying? I swear if you hurt my daughter Jake you will be leaving here in a body bag” Sam stepped closer to the boy and threatened. He could faintly hear his brother, uncle, and dad agreeing while Mary and the others chastised them.

“He didn’t hurt me Daddy! These are happy tears!” Sam froze and spun to her.

“Happy tears? What?” Sam felt his anger ebb away as he pinched the bridge of his nose to try to stop his oncoming headache.

Gabe was just as confused as he watched the scene play out in front of him.

“Dad… Daddy… Uncles… Aunt… Grandma… Grandpa’s… um well okay you see…” Magenta bit her lip and fidgeted a bit as she slowly stepped over to Jakes side.

“Spit it out already!” Charlie and Castiel yelled at the same time making the other chuckle lightly and easing some of the tension in the room.

“WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!” Magenta yelled. It took a moment for it to sink into everyone’s head and as soon as it did there was a mixed combination.

“Congratulations!”

“WHAT?!”

“OH HELL NO!”

“NOT MY BABY!”

Jake chuckled lightly at the different reactions and froze when he saw a shadow loom over him. He gulped and looked up to meet Sam’s furious eyes.

“Let’s take a walk Jake” Everyone got quiet when they heard the soft tone from the giant man.

Jake hesitated for a bit before peering around and seeing a mix of encouraging smiles and smug smirks. He nodded and gulped when he felt a huge hand land on his shoulder leading him out the door he’d come in a few minutes ago. As soon as they let Magenta turned to Gabriel who she just realized was bawling his eyes out.

“My baby girl is getting married! I’m so happy for you!! Are you sure you’re only 24!” Magenta smiled and hugged her dad tightly before handing him a tissue that was handed to her by Dean.

“I’m happy Dad… he makes me happy you know that… I really want this.” Gabriel nodded and kissed his daughter all over her face before pulling away and letting the rest of the family congratulate her. Even though they all saw Sam’s scary Dad face they all knew he’d agree.

“Dad… will you make my wedding dress?” Magenta bit her lip shyly and was surprised when her dad started bawling all over again and lunged towards her before picking her up in a hug and spinning her around.

“You bet your ass I will!!!” Gabriel yelled causing the room to erupt in laughter.

“Well we better get back to work then and finish these shirts and dresses so Gabe can make his daughter her dress!” John yelled happily.

Sam and Jake walked in tense silence until they reached the small lake that flowed close to their home. Jake kept fidgeting with his hands as they sat down. Sam sighed and rubbed his temples.

“So you asked my daughter to marry you?”

Jake jumped slightly at the soft question and nodded.

“u-um y-yes Mr. Winchester…sir…” Sam let a small chuckle slip and sighed.

“Jake I’ve known you since you were six, I’m pretty sure you’ve earned the right to call me Sam.” Jake nodded rapidly.

“Y-yes Mr. S-sam Sir…” Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Just Sam, Jake.” Jake nodded and bit his lip.

“I wanted to ask for your permission first… you know, I wanted to be traditional.” Sam nodded and watched him through the corner of his eye.

“Do you love my daughter Jake?”

“Very much so si- Sam.” Sam nodded.

“promise never to hurt her? Always to take care of her?” Jake nodded rapidly again.

“Of course Sam! I’ve been doing it since we were six, why would I stop now?” Sam sighs and shrugs.

“I don’t like the idea of my baby girl with a boy but… you’re an okay kid Jake and you make her happy. You have ever since she met you. I guess I can’t really say no to you two getting married this young without sounding like a hypocrite.” Jake chuckled softly.

“How old were you? If you don’t mind me asking…”

Sam smiled and watched the water, “Gabriel and I grew up together, we were neighbors. It’s also how Castiel and Dean met. We grew up together, did everything together, and when I was no more than seven… I remember running up to my family from Gabe’s house and yelling loudly ‘Ima marry Gabriel and we’re gonna live happily ever after!’” Jake chuckled softly and watched Sam.

“Of course that was after he had kissed me. Gabriel and I were inseparable, we dated through middle and high school. You should’ve seen his face when I proposed at graduation in front of everyone. It wasn’t even two years later that we got married. So to answer your question… we got married at 20 and we’ve been together ever since. It was love at first sight.” Sam slowly let his eyes meet Jake’s and smiled.

“Just like when you look at my daughter, I’m not stupid Jake. I’m just stubborn as hell, but the way you look at her… I know you love her because it’s the same way I look at Gabriel.” Sam sighs and stands up.

“Come on, let’s get back before your fiancé thinks I murdered you.” Jake chuckles and bites his lip.

“Hey Sam?”

Sam turns and freezes in shock at the feeling of arms wrapping around him. He looks down and gives a small smile before hugging the boy back just as tight.

“Thanks for always being there for me when my dad left… I just uh wanted to show you I appreciate it.” Sam chuckles and ruffles the boys’ hair.

“I’ll always be here for you Jake, just like I’ll be here for Gabe, and Magenta” Sam smiles and lightly raps his knuckles against Jakes jaw before throwing his arm around the boy and leading him home.

The welcome stares were enough for both of them to freeze before Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s next words.

“Jesus Samantha, shall we go buy you a training bra? Then we can paint your nails and braid your hair” Jake laughs and Sam nudges him before going over to kiss his daughters’ forehead and sliding into the open seat by Gabriel. He looks over at Jake and smiles when he sees him snuggling Magenta in a similar manner as he is doing to Gabriel.

“Hey um… Dad… Daddy… can you guys dance with me? Please?” Sam chuckles softly and nudges Gabriel up to have the first dance with their daughter. Dean and the others make their way into the living room and smile happily. Dean gets up and pulls Cas to him just like Mary does with John. Sam watches as Charlie marches over to Bobby and drags him into their makeshift dance floor. Sam sighs and drags Jake into the dance floor too and mumbles softly.

“Take care of my baby girl, you two better visit… son” Sam hesitates a bit not sure how well Jake will take it but smiles widely at his reaction.

Jake blushes and freezes as the word leaves Sam’s mouth before he lunges into the other mans’ arms and hugs him tight. “Thanks… Dad” Sam chuckles and hugs the kid back before Gabriel swoops in and steals him away.

Sam turns to his daughter and smiles widely as he feels his eyes water.

“Come here baby girl.” Magenta lunges into his arms and kisses his cheek.

“Love you Daddy.” Sam smiles and runs his fingers through his daughters’ hair as they sway to the song.

“I love you too sweet pea”

Sam looks around at the rest of the room and smiles brightly this was his family, they were finally complete. He looks out the window at the night sky and smiles as he thinks, “I hope you’re watching this Meg. This is all our little family” He glances down and kisses the crown of his daughters’ head and holds her tightly as the end of the song plays.

 _“But she came home today with a ring on her hand_  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'  
Oh please, Daddy, please!"  
  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone”


End file.
